The past is the past not the future
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Will is not ordinary. Infact he's abnormal. A very dangerous abnormal. He's trying to cleanse his soul by helping others but he doesnt know if he'll ever be able to cleanse a soul that the doesnt even know exists or not.
1. Chapter 1

Am I good? Am I bad? Or am I a mix of both? I don't know and I don't know if I want to.

My life, my past is not filled with sugarcanes and lollipops it's filled with pools of darkness, darkness that clouds my soul.

I hide my darkness by helping others so you would think that I'm good but the truth is I'm just covering up my own dark past.

Call me a hero if you want but the truth is…I'm far from one.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop apartment to apartment, never stopping.

She's high on my tail now and I don't think I can run much longer.

I jump into another apartment scaring the residents who were currently destroying their own lives with marijuana.

I don't spend much time calculating how much longer they have to live because she has now jumped into the apartment behind me.

"Don't move!" she clicks her gun and presses it up against the back of my head. I raise my hands in an apparent surrender.

As I expect her to do she sneaks a glance at the residents giving me the perfect opportunity of escape.

I snap out and grab her wrist where the gun resides and snap it to left. There is a loud snap that fills the room. She cries out in pain and drops the gun. I grab the gun and hightail it towards the window.

With one last look at the girl who was cradling her hand I jump out the window and began to fall headfirst towards the pavement. At the last second I straighten my body out and land in a kneeling position on the soles of my feet.

"Hello Will" my head snaps up and as soon as I recognize the face I pull the gun out and slowly rise from the ground.

"How long has it been? Ten twelve years since I last saw you? And you haven't changed a bit" she said with the smile that I loathed.

"Neither have you but then again I guess you wouldn't" with the gun still trained on her and to prepare to make my way in the opposite direction.

"I'm here to offer you a job" she begins. I laugh. "A job? What makes you think that I would ever want to work for you after what you did to me" I glowered.

"It was for you own good" she defended "for my own good? You threw me in a cell and left me there to die!" I seethed.

"That's not true. You were dangerous. You-" " I know exactly what I did! And I pay for it everyday" I began to back up and prepared to make a run for it.

"Don't do it Will. You wont get very far" she warns me "You don't know that. For all you I know I could start now and be in Mexico drinking margaritas in a matter of seconds" I retort.

"Go ahead then but as I said before you wont get very far" she says with a hint of regret.

"Your planning something aren't ya?" I look around for any sign of a trap but seen none.

"You know me so well" she replies.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I pull the pull the culprit out and see a tranquilizer. My vision begins to blur and my eyes become heavy. I lose my balance and fall to the pavement. The gun clatters out of reach.

The woman from the apartment walks out of the shadows and picks up the gun carrying a tranquilizer gun and cradling her injured hand.

The woman looks at her mother who is looking at my unconscious body in remorse.

"How did you know that would work?" she asks

"Because he always jumps when he should have fled," she replies cryptically.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I woke up to the familiar surroundings of a cell only this cell was different then last time, this time there was only a clear wall around me.

Someone had laid me down on a cot.

I got up and looked around at my new prison.

"I see your up," said the same voice that I wished would just shrivel up and die.

"This seems to be some kind of pattern. And not a pattern that I ever want to get sucked back into" I looked around for her but saw nothing but brick and glass.

"If you had just heard me out you wouldn't have to be back in a cell" I don't know if she lifted a force field or what but she suddenly appeared outside the glass mirror that had air holes drilled in.

I walked over to her and leaned up against the glass.

"I see you've made a few changes since my last stay" I scanned the glass for any cracks or faults.

"The walls and glass in the cells are impenetrable. Not even a nuclear explosion could knick them" she said as if reading my thoughts.

"How come every time I see you I end up in a cell?" I asked still looking for faults in the cell walls.

"Since I know you aren't going anywhere I'm going to ask you if you want a job here. It will give you a place to sleep," she offered. "When hell freezes over" I got up from against the glass and walked back over to the cot.

"Well if you change your mind just call" she walked away from the glass. "Then you'll be waiting for a call that's never gonna come" I called after her. I sat down on the cot.

"You and my mom seem to know each other" I looked up and saw the woman from the apartment. The hand that I had broken was wrapped with gauze.

"We've been known to bump into each other" I got up from the cot and walked over to the glass. "So my mom says you can help us, is that true?" she asked "I don't even know what kind of job she's offering" I leaned up against the glass. She did the same. "Then why don't you stop rejecting it and find out" she pulled up and started walking. "Wait!" she turned back "yeah?" "what's your name?" " Ashley, Ashley Magnus" she smiled. "I'm Will" I replied "I know" she turned on her heels and kept walking.

Then when I started thinking about it her last name sunk in. Magnus? That was Helen's daughter?! That was impossible Helen would never settle down and defiantly never have children. It would be too dangerous. Now I was more confused then ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, or I assumed it was morning Helen and another man that had a sort of Mohawk look going on and was wearing casual clothing walked up to my cell.

"Good morning Will" she said.

I was lying on the cot looking up at the ceiling. Completely ignoring them.

"Come now Will. There's someone I want you to meet" I craned my neck to look at her and glared. "Who is it? A nice little scientist who wants to play operation" I said sarcastically. "I resent that! And no I am not a **little** scientist I'm not even a scientist I am the Sanctuary's computer man and repair man" he replied. "You must be so proud" I smirked.

Helen stopped him before he could retort. "I just want to tell you what kind of things you could do here. How much you could help us" I chuckled and got up from the cot and walked over to them.

"First of all I don't play well with others and secondly what makes you think that after everything you've done I could stand be in the same building as you" I looked over at the other man. "And who's this? Your new little prodigy?" I turned my back to them. "I want you to work here because you've been in the dark depths of the city and you've been in many of the-" "don't say it. I abandoned that title a long ago" I made my way back for the cot.

"Fine. I want you to help us help others of your kind. You understand them. You can talk them, help them and find out so much more about them" she insisted.

"So you want me to be what? Some of psychiatrist because that's not going to work, I'm not really a people person" I sat down on the cot.

"If you help us you wont have spend anymore time in this cell" she bargained "you're lying because as soon as I do one little thing your going to throw me back in here. So you have your answer. No. Now if you don't mind I liked to get acquainted with my new cellmates" I lay back down and folded my hands behind my back.

I heard their footsteps fade away and when I could no longer hear it I sprung into action. No cell could me in.

I walked over to the glass and inspected the glass. It was pretty hard but every glass has its weakness, I just had to find this ones. I looked around the room and came up with an idea. I walked over to the cot. Picked it up and made my way back over to the glass. With one big heave I began running the feet of the cot into the glass.

Meanwhile….

Henry was sitting at his computer sanctuary when something on one of the security screens caught his eye.

He zoomed in and saw that Will was attempting to escape but instead of panicking like he normally would he calmly got up and walked to Helen's office.

When he reached Helen's door he knocked. "Come in" he opened the door and walked inside. Helen looked up from a book she was reading. "What is it Henry?" she asked, "He's trying to escape" he informed her. Helen smiled. "Excellent" she got up from her chair and walked out of the office. Henry scurried after her.

When they reached Henry's station she walked over to the monitor. She smiled when she Will attempting to bust the glass down with his cot. She looked back at Henry. "Turn the shields off," she stated. Now Henry was concerned. "Excuse me? You want me to let him loose? What if he hurts someone" he babbled "then it will be on my head now do as I say and release him" Henry sighed then did as she requested.

He tapped in the command and the shield on Will's cell lowered. "They're down now what?" he looked at Helen "we wait" she turned on her heels and left. Henry sat down in his chair and watched the monitor.

Back in the Cell…

I heard a noise and suddenly a spider web crawled across the glass. I dropped the cot and backed away. All it needed was one last nudge. I psyched myself up then ran at the glass and blasted myself out.

Glass sprayed across the floor and the other abnormals began to riot in their cells. I shook the glass off me and looked around the oval shaped room for the exit. When I spotted a way out I sped towards it.

I saw an elevator at the end of the hall and I made my way for it. As I was approaching the elevator Ashley came out of nowhere and I collided into her. We both crashed to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Why don't you watch where your going" she sat up and rubbed her sorehead "sorry" instead of helping her up I jumped up from the ground and ran to the elevator. Once I reached the elevator I jumped inside and punched the top floor. The doors closed and the elevator began to move up.

"Come on, come on, come on" I muttered. Anxiety began to build up inside me. Helen was planning something, I knew that much because it was not by luck that the glass broke.

When the elevator doors opened I burst out and ran down a dimly lit hallway.

I was nearing the door. When out of nowhere a big guy that resembled big foot walked out of a room and I ran into it. I was the only one that fell though.

"What is with people and appearing acts," I grumbled. Big foot looked down at me. Shook his head then helped me up from the floor.

Instead of letting go once I was standing he began to drag me towards a room. A room that I recognized, I tried to escape his hold but it was like trying to wrestle with Hercules.

Big foot opened the door and pushed me inside. I turned to leave but I heard the lock click.

"You see Will, you're not a prisoner. You can leave whenever you want I just want you to give me a chance" I turned to face her and found her to be sitting at her desk. "You mean **another** chance right? Because the first round didn't end too pretty" I walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"Just please try it out. You might like it" she leaned across her desk "and besides aren't you tired of running?" she sunk back into her chair. "I'll never be tired of the chase" I crossed my arms. "Well I am and I wont it to end right now. Please Will I am begging you join us and we can do so much" she said in her most sincere voice.

I leaned across her desk. "Still as stubborn as ever but my answer remains the same. I will never join you" and with that I got up from the chair and made my way for the door. Instead of being careful I grabbed the doorknob and did the one thing I hated most. A bolt of green swarmed the knob and the door collapsed.

"Oh and Helen. Don't try to find me again. Because next time only one of us will walk away" I stepped over the door and made my way for the exit.

Big foot tried to stop me again but I simply pushed him aside. He crashed into one of the coffee tables and it crushed under his weight.

Once I reached the door I pulled it out and walked out into the storm that had began to brew.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later….

Ashley was out hunting an abnormal that had been attacking humans in a church and the priest was convinced that it was the devil punishing the evil within people.

But her mother knew for a fact that it was an abnormal who took pleasure in bringing humans pain. But her mother insisted that it be brought in alive so that she could study it.

So being the good daughter she was she went out and prepared to catch the abnormal before anymore people got hurt.

With her gun trained out in front of her. She scanned the church for any signs of the abnormal. No sudden sound escaped her sensitive hearing.

She had no idea but she was being watched. The abnormal had found a hidey hole in one of the rafters and was looking down at her. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. It came when Ashley turned her back on the creature and was making her way to the private prayer room.

As she looked inside the prayer room she felt the eyes of someone, or something on the back of her neck. She raised her gun and whipped around, whipping the gun in every direction. Prepared to fire if necessary.

When she didn't see anything she turned back around but kept her senses on edge. This is when the creature attacked she had one foot in the doorway. It leapt from the rafters and jumped onto her back.

Ashley rapid fired and tried to throw the creature off her back but to no avail. The creature dug into her back and she hissed in pain. She fell to the floor and her gun clattered across the floor and stopped under the table with prayer candles on it. Some of which were lit.

When she attempted to crawl to the gun the creature grabbed her by the ankle and its talons dug into her ankle and she could not hold the gasp back.

Suddenly the creature screeched so loudly that Ashley had to cover her ears. She snuck a glance behind her and saw that that one guy what was his name? Will that was it!

I sent a wave of green electricity at him and the creature made an awful screeching sound. I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't.

The creature was pissed. It took a swing at me and managed to slice my arm open. I hissed in pain but like it I ran off rage and that was the jumpstart I needed. I literally lunged myself at it and toppled it to the floor.

I raised my fist and it glowed a vibrant green. I began to pummel its face in and didn't stop until I heard a voice. "Will stop. It's obviously not going to get back up" I looked over at what was her name? Ashley? Yeah that was it.

I got up from the floor and gave the creature one last kick in the ribcage then headed over to her.

"Are you alright?" I noticed the gash in her ankle and the longs gashes in her back. "Yeah, I've had worse" she began to limp towards the door.

She shouldn't be walking. I walked over to her and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder and slung her arm over my good shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She demanded "helping you get back home. Your mom needs to tend to your wounds" she leaned against me and we made our way out the door.

"What about the abnormal? It can't stay here" she glanced over my shoulder "one of your people can come and get it later but right now our main priority is getting you help" we walked down the isle and slowly came upon the church's exit.

I pushed the door open and helped her down the steps. When we reached the bottom I noticed that there was no car in sight, just a motorcycle. "Geez don't you plan ahead" I grunted as I carried her towards the bike.

"I've been able to manage just fine" she retorted "yeah I bet you have" I set her down on the back seat and she looked at me confused. "There is no way that your riding my bike" she stated "if you want you bike to come home with you at all you'd better believe I'm riding your bike" I handed her the helmet and she put it on.

"Do you even know how to ride one of these things?" she asked "I've learned and done many things in my life and learning how to ride a bike is one of them. Now give me the keys" she reluctantly handed me the keys and I put them in the ignition and turned the key. I then revved the engine and stepped on the gas. We sped away from the church and made our way for the sanctuary.

"So what exactly have you learned and done?" her grip around my waist tightened as I made a sharp turn. "That Ashley is a past that I don't like to talk about" I sped up and the sanctuary came into view.

I stopped in front of the gates and Ashley punched her identification code in. The gates squeaked open and I rode inside.

When we reached the door I stopped the bike and turned the engine off. I got off the bike and helped her off. "Thanks" I swung her arm around my shoulder and carried her to the door.

"I can handle it from here" I let go of her and handed her the keys. I turned and began to walk away when she called out to me.

"Hey Will!" I turned around "yeah?" "if you hadn't been there I'd probably be dead so thanks, for saving my life" I smiled "your welcome just try not to let this become a habit" I turned around and walked to the gates.

She shook her head then entered the sanctuary. I walked through the gates and made my way back to my own sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley entered the sanctuary and closed the mahogany door behind her.

Her mother walked down the hallway reading a book on black holes when she spotted Ashley standing in the doorway bloody and looked to be in pain.

Helen hurries over to her. "Are you alright?" she asks as she examines the gashes on her back. "Yeah I'll be fine. Its just a few scratches" Ashley tries to soothe her mother's nerves but Helen continues to fret.

"Come with me down to the infirmary and I'll fix you up" she swung Ashley's good arm over her shoulder and helped her walk down to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary Ashley sat down on one of the beds and Helen set up the equipment.

"What happened Ashley?" Helen asked as she helped Ashley take off her coat and long sleeved shirt. "It got me from behind. I should have seen it coming I never should have turned my back" she put her head in her hands. "It happens Ashley. No need to punish yourself. Now tell me how you escaped. Did you capture the abnormal?" Helen asked as she carefully rolled up her pant leg and began wrapping gauze around the wound.

"Your never gonna believe it" she looked up at her mother "Will saved me" Helen stopped wrapping gauze and looked up at her daughter. "Will you say? That's odd but then again he always was the type to rescue the damsel in distress" Helen looked back down at the wound and pinned the gauze so that it would stay in place.

"He did something to it. It made this horrible screeching sound and then Will's hand glowed this vibrant green and he just started attacking it" Helen moved on to her daughter's back. "This is going to sting" she picked up the bottle of anesthetic and a cotton ball and began rubbing the anesthetic into the long gashes. One of which traveled down her right arm. Ashley hissed in pain.

"Will said he has a dark past. Do you know anything about it? His past I mean?" Helen picked up some large medical band-aids and started arranging them on her back and then moved onto her arm.

Once Helen was done patching Ashley up she began putting the equipment back in their respected places. "Will is someone that is very dangerous, or was I'm not entirely sure but that one fateful night is what brought out the worst in him" Helen began. "Just tell me mom. Did he kill someone? What?" Helen sighed.

"It was late July, Will was living with this one girl and he really loved her but something went wrong. One night when Will came back home from buying her a pair of earings that she had been looking at in a window display he came home to the most painful thing. He saw her in bed with another man. He lost his temper. Dropped the bag that contained the earings and stormed over to the two. He ripped the man out of the bed and threw him aside. They started arguing. She told him that it wasn't what it looked like and that was what threw him off the edge. He stalked over to the man who was cowering in the corner, gripped a handful of the shirt he was wearing and just started shaking him. The girl jumped out of the bed and pleaded him to stop but the rage was too controlling. That was when it happened. Green sparks erupted from Will's hands. He started punching the man's face in until all that was left was a bloody body and then he just lost all control. He turned on the girl and he had rage in his eyes. There was no stopping him. He began walking towards her and the girl had tears pooling down her face, begging him not to kill her but he did. He grabbed her neck and squeezed. Her fragile body couldn't take the electricity running through it so she died. Gasping and flailing until she became completely still. When he realized what he had done he panicked. He staggered out of the apartment and hid in the streets, alleys any place he could find that the police couldn't find him. When I came to the crime scene I found one the piece of evidence that proved that he killed her. In her struggle she had managed to pull out a clump of his hair. I found it clutched in her frail hand. I tracked him down and found him in an alley freezing to death. I didn't want to but I could see that he had no control over his power so I did the only thing I could do I took him back to the sanctuary and put him in a cell. One night while I was patrolling the sanctuary I saw that Will's cell was empty. Somehow he had escaped. And to this day I still have no idea how he did it" Helen concluded.

Ashley sat in shock. Not quite sure how to respond. "He had no control over his powers so it wasn't his fault right?" Ashley prayed that her mother would agree with her "that's what I believe but I still don't know whether or not he just lost all control. Rage can do that to a person" Helen handed Ashley a fresh T-Shirt and she helped her put it on.

Once the shirt was on Ashley got up from the bed and made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked "to find Will" she replied. Helen followed her to the door. "Are you sure that is a smart idea?" Helen was beginning to worry. "He's suffering mom. He still blames himself and I know that he thinks he is the cause of her death but he's not it was power. That's the thing to blame. Not himself" she walked out the door and walked back out into the hallway.

"Be safe" her mother whispered more to herself then to her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was sitting in the old apartment his girlfriend and him used to share.

Everything he looked at brought painful memories to mind. The bed that he had seen the spiteful scene of his girlfriend and the man she cheated on him with.

The corner of the room where he killed the man and finally the very center of the room where he killed the love of his life, that was the memory that felt like a knife digging out his heart.

He walked over to the skeleton of the bed and pressed his hand against it, as if trying to reconnect with her. To tell her that he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed "I'm sure she forgives you" he looked up and saw Ashley standing in the doorway. He lifted his hand off the skeleton and hurried to the window with meanings of escape.

"Don't go" he stopped in his steps and turns to face her. "How did you find me?" she begins to walk towards him and he nervously eyes the window again. "I know what happened. I know about your girlfriend," she stated as she stopped just inches away from him.

"Then you also must know about what I am" he looked down at her but the thought of seeing a cell again made him anxious to get out. She noticed his rigid stance. "I'm not here to bring you back I just want to talk to you" she took a step back sensing that he needed his space.

"About what? About how I killed the love of my life and the scumbag that she was sleeping with her?" I was seriously wanting out the room now and as far away from her as possible.

"Did you kill them because you lost control of your powers or because you wanted revenge?" she asked. I turned my back on her. I couldn't face her. "Does matter it? I'm a monster. When I killed them it felt like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I just wanted to feel like a feather that could just keep on floating so I guess you could see that maybe I did kill them for revenge" tears pooled in the corners of my eyes and slowly trickled down my face.

"Your not a monster. And I don't think you killed them for revenge. Maybe some was revenge but maybe your power was just becoming too much. Being stored down like that it was like an explosion of power and you just couldn't contain it any longer" I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and I visibly flinched. But she did not remove her hand instead she turned me so that I was facing her.

She reached up and touched my face and began tilting it as if examining it. "What are you doing" I almost whispered "I don't see any horns or eyes as black as night" she informed me. "What does that have to do with anything?" I gently pushed her hand away. "If you were a monster like the monsters in a dream then I'm pretty sure you would have some monster tributes like horns for examples which I don't see any of" she replied.

"Maybe on the outside I look normal but on the inside its like the portal to hell" I walked past her.

Ashley knew that if she let him go she would never see him again and she couldn't let that happen so she reached out and grabbed his hand. "You cant hide in the dark forever" Will turned to face her "I've been hiding for the past ten years. I think I can handle ten more" he escaped her grip and made his way for the door.

Now she was desperate. She did the only thing that she knew for a fact would slow him down. She put her hand on his shoulder whipped him around and kissed him passionately and harshly. As she had hoped Will was slowed down, in shock.

When Ashley released him he stood in shock. Still trying to figure out what just happened. "Did you just kiss me?" he asked "no, I just gave you the illusion of a kiss. Of course I kissed you!" she replied sarcastically. "Why?" "To show you that you're not a monster. You're not the beast and I'm not Bell" she smiled.

All these emotions kept running through me. Lust, Hate love? But I couldn't feel the last emotion. Love had been out of my life for ten years and I wasn't about to get pulled into another tangle with it.

Love. I was in love with Will. I could feel it but I couldn't love him because he was still in love with his girlfriend, that much I could tell. So I would have to be the one to walk away.

Ashley started to walk past him but Will suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't go" he turns to face her. Cups her cheek and leans in and kisses her with such force that she backed up into a wall and returned the kiss with just as much force.

They stayed in that lock for what felt like a lifetime to them until it was broken when they needed to breath.

"I haven't felt this way in years" I breathed.

"So I guess our feelings are neutral," she replied.

I suddenly realized the time and looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up. I backed away from her and hurried for the window.

"Where are you going?" she shouts out. Pleading that he'll stay.

"I have to go" I jumped out the window and landed on my feet. As soon as my feet touched the sidewalk I took off sprinting down the alley across the street.

Ashley rushed to the window and got there just in time to see Will sprinting off down the alley across the street. She stood up on the ledge of the windowsill and looked down at the concrete. It wasn't too far down. But far enough down to make her anxious about possible bone breaking incidents. But she took a deep breath and jumped.

Like Will she landed on her feet but wasn't as graceful. She stumbled when she first started to run but once her legs fully recovered she managed to match Will's sprint.

She ran down the alley but was disappointed to find that Will was nowhere in sight. She looked up at the rooftops just to make sure but he wasn't there either. So she walked out of the alley and made her way back to her bike.

I was standing on a rooftop watching her as she climbed on her bike and drove off. Her and I could never be together.

"Ah true love" I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

She walked up beside me and watched Ashley ride away in the distance.

"She's off limits" I turned to face her and found her to have her classic evil smirk on. "No one is off limits Will. Not in our world anyway" she took a step back and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I gripped the edges of the roof then climbed up on it and jumped. Instead of allowing myself to reach the bottom I closed my eyes and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

When I reappeared I was standing inside of her home.

I walked down the darkened hallways that had been ruined by age and war.

When I reached the familiar blood red door I threw the door open and walked inside.

She looked up from her painting.

"Hello Will. I figured you be stopping by" she put her paintbrush down and walked over to me.

She was wearing a silky blood red dress that had a blood red corset as the base and long silk strips that traveled down to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

I pushed her away and wiped the kiss off my cheek.

"We need to talk" I walked over to a couch and sat down. She sat down beside me.

"Yes we do. It would appear that you have gone against the rules," she purred. "What rules would that be?" she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You fell in love…with a human" she leaned back and got up from the couch. "If I remember correctly I'm not the only one who's fallen in love with a human" I retorted. She froze and turned and turned to face me. "True. But this would be the second time you've fallen" she smiled.

She picked her paintbrush back up and continued to paint. I got up from the couch and walked over to her. "I know what you did" I looked down at her painting and saw that she was painting a man being ripped apart by hellhounds. "I've done a lot of things so you're going to have to thoroughly explain the incident" she dabbed her paintbrush in red and started painting all the hellhounds eyes red.

"You charmed that man to sleep with Alicia" she swirled the tip of the paintbrush in her goblet of water and then dabbed the tip in gray and started painting the background. "If you've just now figured that out then you've really lost your touch," she replied. "I've done my homework. Now tell me exactly how you charmed him" she put the paintbrush down and turned to face me.

"All I did was make him one giant hormone. Specifically to your precious little Alicia, it wasn't that hard to convince him to sleep with her. After all he wanted to anyway. So I got them together and well you know the rest" she walks past me and heads for the door. My anger is way past the boiling point.

I close my eyes and reappear in front of the door. Blocking her escape. "You made me kill them" I stated "you needed the thrill. After all, it's what we live off of" she closed her eyes and I did the same. I didn't know where she was headed but I had a pretty good idea.

When I reappeared I was standing next to her in front of the sanctuary.

"You need to accept what you are Will. There's no denying it," she said.

"Times have changed Lorial. I've changed" I looked down at her.

"You'll never change, it goes against everything you are and sooner or later you'll lose all control" she looked up at me.

"If you don't kill her Will then I will and you know that when I'm a hunting spree mercy isn't in my vocabulary" she closed her eyes and disappeared.

Even though she had gone I continued to stand in front of the sanctuary just staring at the mahogany door.

Kill Ashley? I couldn't, I would never forgive myself if I did something like that. But if I didn't kill her then Lorial would and that would be like sentencing Ashley to a lifetime of having her skin ripped off piece by piece and then once all her skin had been removed they would start all over again with a new slate.

So that was it. I would have to kill Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

So that was it. I would have to kill Ashley.

Ashley entered her room and turned the lights on.

She walked over to her bed and sat down.

Will was gone. And she had a feeling that deep down she would never see him again and that broke her heart.

To not see Will again was like not to breath again. She would die of a broken heart.

"Ashley" she looked up and was shocked to see Will leaning against a wall. He had a saddened look on his face.

She got up from the bed and embraced him in a hug. Will's body stiffened but he hugged her back.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said into his coat "I wish you hadn't" he whispered too softly for her to hear.

whispered too softly for her to hear.

"How did you get in here?" she looks up at him "I have my ways" she turned her back on him and walked over to the bed. He continued to lean against the wall.

"Why did you just take off like that?" she patted the bed in a gesture for him to join her so he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I had a few things I needed to care of" he lied.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back willingly but he knew what he had to do. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a long silver dagger. He had been carrying it with him for protection but now he was going to use it to kill the woman he loved.

He raised the dagger and prepared to plunge it into her heart. The dagger quivered in his hand. He couldn't do it. The dagger dropped from his grip and thumped onto the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss and got up from the bed. "I cant" he walked over to the wall and pressed his head against the cool surface.

Ashley looked down and saw the dagger. "You tried to kill me" she picked the dagger up and stood by the bed.

"I know. And I'm so sorry. I don't want to and I couldn't kill you because I'm in love with you" he turned to face her.

"Why? Why did you try to kill me?" she sets the dagger down on the bed and walks over to him. "Because I'm a monster and its what I do. People like me live off the rush of killing. You could say we're like vampires except we don't drink our victim's blood we just leave their bodies behind to rot" he walked past her and stopped in front of the window.

"What kind of abnormal are you Will?" she asked.

Will sighed and looked down at the floor. "People call us many things. Death, Soul Keepers and even Reapers but what we are is so much darker.

"I'm an Arch Angel. There are only seven described in the bible but since then Lucifer has made many, many more of us. He sent two to every place in the entire world. And this is where he sent Lorial and me. To reek havoc and kill whoever we please" he turned to face her.

"You're an Arch Angel. And you were sent by the devil himself to kill humans" she recited. "You don't believe me" he walked to the bed and sat down. "No, no I believe you its just a lot to take in" she sat down beside me.

"And since I couldn't kill you Lorial will" he got up from the bed and began pacing the room.

Will came up with an idea. "You need to leave. Pack up everything you'll need and just go" he found a duffel bag and tossed it to her.

She caught the bag and stood up. "I'm not the type to run away from my problems I like to face them head on" she tossed the bag aside.

"You don't know Lorial. She's ruthless. She'll hunt you down and kill you without a single thought. She was made to kill like me, only she's become more cold hearted over the years" I insisted.

"I'm not afraid" "well you should be" we both looked to the door and saw Lorial with her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"I know you couldn't do it" she flicked her wrist and pinned Will against the wall. He tried to move but it turned out to be a useless tactic.

Ashley picked up a gun and was about to shoot her but Loriel flicked it out of her hand. And appeared beside her. She covered Ashley's mouth with her hand and looked over at me.

"Don't worry Will. Soon you wont have to worry about this little pest anymore" she closed her eyes and Ashley and her disappeared.

Will was released from her hold and fell to the floor. He jumped up from the floor.

"Ashley!" he yells then closes his eyes and follows his instincts on where Lorial had taken her.


	9. Chapter 9

I reappeared in Lorial's art room.

Lorial held Ashley in a death grip with hatred in her eyes.

"Don't do it Lorial," I pleaded. "Pleading? You've sunk that low? I am ashamed to call you brother" she spat.

"Let her go. This is between you and me" I took a step towards her and Lorial tightened her grip around Ashley's throat. Ashley barely managed to get a gasp out.

"You should have killed her the moment you saw her. But no you had to go human on me and let her get away. I sent you to kill and what do you do? You allow yourself to get caught!" she begins backing up towards a wall.

"I'll admit I screwed up. But if you want revenge take it out on me after all I'm the one defied you not her. Think about it you kill me he gives you the biggest award imaginable" I started taking steps towards her until she was backed up into a corner.

"He would take you by his side and name you queen. Imagine standing side-by- side ruling hell. And all you have to do is take down the one who defied him" I was becoming desperate. If I didn't stop her now she would surely kill Ashley and me.

"And no one could stop me" she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah you'd be the most powerful Arch Angel. You would become a legend," I urged on her dream state.

If I was going to save Ashley now would be the time. I snatched Ashley out of Lorial's hands and put her behind me. Lorial snapped out of her dream state.

She gave me her best death glare and lunged herself at me. She tackled me to the floor and attempted to punch me in the face but I held her fist and threw her into a wall. I got up from the floor.

"You need to go home" I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She disappeared.

"Don't think I won't find her again" Lorial shook plaster out of her hair. "You wont be alive to try" my hands glowed a vibrant green and I sent waves of electricity at her. She reflected the waves and sent them back at me. The electricity electrocuted me and threw me up against the wall across the room.

She walked over to me and froze me to the wall. I couldn't move anything except my eyes. "Now you shall die a traitor" she gripped my neck and cut off my oxygen.

"Actually he wont" she turned and saw Helen staring her down with a gun. Before Lorial could respond Helen fired and shot her in the head.

I was released from her spell and fell gasping to the floor. Helen walked over to me and helped me up from the floor.

"How did you find me?" I rasped "I've been tracking her for quite some time and I managed to find her home" we walked out of the art room and into the hallway.

"You saved Ashley's life. I thank you for that" she stopped walking and I followed suit.

"Shall we return to the sanctuary?" "I don't know, your not going to put me in another cell are you?" she laughed "not unless you give me a reason to" I put my hand on her shoulder and we returned to the sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10

We reappeared in Ashley's room.

Ashley was sitting on her bed with her favorite gun in her hands.

By reflex she jumped up from the bed with her gun ready but when she saw us she relaxed and put the gun back on the bed and gave first her mother a hug then she moved on to Will.

She did something completely unexpected. She slapped him so hard that his head whipped to the right.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" she scolded. Will rubbed his sore cheek. "Hello to you too" he muttered.

"You scared the hell out of me I didn't know if-" Will silenced her by wrapping his right arm around her waist, pulling her close and giving her a passionate kiss.

At first Ashley was startled but relaxed and responded with a much harsher kisser.

Both of them completely forgot that Helen was in the room but she made her presence known.

"Uhem there is one other occupant in the room," she reminded them.

Ashley and Will pulled apart but didn't move faraway from one another.

"So you two have fallen in love?" Helen guessed "yes mom" Ashley looked at Will "we have" Ashley took Will's hand and he squeezed it lovingly.

Lorial appeared behind them. With a long silver dagger that was more then meets the eye.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" we all turned and saw Lorial and when Will saw what she was holding he put both Helen and Ashley behind him.

"Don't even think about it Lorial because if you go anywhere near them with that I will personally throw in the firiery pits of hell" he threatened.

"Then I guess your going to have to try" she closed her eyes and appeared behind Ashley. She grabbed Ashley by the neck and plunged the dagger into her heart.

"Noooooooo!!!!!" Lorial pulled the dagger out and let go of Ashley. Helen caught her before she touched the floor and cradled her to the floor.

Will had the fury of fire glowing in his eyes. He pinned Lorial to the wall and both his fists glowed a vibrant green.

"You are going to die a slow painful death," Will vowed through gritted teeth.

He grabbed her throat and squeezed with all his might.

Electricity flowed her body and you could see green lines flow through her veins and eyes and electrocuting her from the inside-out.

Lorial cried a silent cry until she cried her last breath and went limp. Will released her and she dropped to the ground. Dead.

"Will" Helen called. Will hurried back to her and Ashley.

Helen was cradling Ashley who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"She's not waking up and there isn't any blood. What was that dagger?" Helen asked with tears running down her face.

"The dagger she used is called the loclar dagger. With one stab in the heart it can make anyone or anything sleep for eternity" he ran his hand down Ashley's cheek.

"Is there is a way to wake her up?" Helen asked with a clear begging tone to her voice.

"There's rumored to be another dagger that can lift the curse if stabbed through the heart of an equal. But its just a legend" Helen looked at Will with determination.

"We are going to find this dagger. I don't care what it takes but we are going to save Ashley" Helen vowed. "I know we are. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure of that" Will vowed not only to her but himself.

THE END


End file.
